The purpose of the Developmental Biology Training Program (DBTP) is to prepare Ph.D. candidates for participation as active scientists in disciplines having an emphasis on developmental biology and developmental genetics. To accomplish this goal, the training program provides education in core principles of development, genetics, cell biology, and molecular biology. Of special importance is the preparation of critical and creative minds. In addition to didactic training, the program provides and encourages participation in a number of seminars, journal clubs, and colloquia that foster discussion, perspective, and critical review of the literature. Extensive laboratory training provides each student with a special expertise in his or her chosen specialty. Finally, an interactive environment and collaborations with clinical departments fosters the movement of the discovery process to treatments that will improve the human condition.